Half-Vafer
These hybrids between Vafer and Humans or Elves have many of the fox-like traits of their Vafer parent but are primarily human or elf looking. Half-Vafer have pointed, wide ears (even longer if their other parent is an elf), a somewhat elongated face similar to a snout but not as long or obvious as that of a canine. Some Half-Vafer are even born with whiskers. Although not covered in hair like their Vafer parent, Half-Vafer do have more, and longer hair than most humans or elves. Although it is not known why, only Vafer mothers can birth Half-Vafer, meaning the Human or Elven parent is always the father. Rarely, a Half-Vafer is born with a tail as well. Half-Vafer Racial Traits *Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-Vafer, like most hybrid races, take different aspects from each of their parents and as a result are very versatile. They gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice. *Size: Half-Vafer are medium creatures. *Type: Half-Vafer are Humanoids with the Caine subtype and Human (or Elf) subtype. *Base Speed: Half-Vafer have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-Vafer start with either Common, Elven, or Cainos depending on who raised them. *Agile: Half-Vafer are small and nimble just like their Vafer parent, and gains a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics. *Affable: Being both from the widespread culture of the humans or elves and the kind and likable race of the Vafer. A Half-Vafer gains a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy. *Elven Ancestry: Half-Vafer receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Half-Vafer receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Only a Half-Vafer with an Elven parent has this racial trait. *Adaptability: A Half-Vafer with this racial trait receives Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Only Half-Vafer with a Human parent has this racial trait. *Low-Light Vision: Half-Vafer can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Age: Half-Vafer with a Human parent tends to live a few years less than a normal Human and Half-Vafer with an Elven parents tends to live a few years longer than a normal Human but on average they age the same. **Adulthood: 15 **Middle Age: 35 **Old: 53 **Venerable: 70 Half-Vafer Alternate Racial Traits *Magical Birthright: Some Half-Vafer are born closer to their mother than their human or elven father and as such have a similar affinity for magic. A Half-Vafer with this racial trait choices either enchantment or illusion magic during character creation and adds +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells they cast from the chosen school. This racial trait replaces Adaptability or Elven Ancestry. Only Half-Vafer who use their ability score racial bonus on Intelligence, Charisma, or Wisdom may take this racial trait. Half-Vafer Favored Class Bonuses *Alchemist: *Arcanist: *Barbarian: *Bard: *Bloodrager: *Brawler: *Cavalier: *Cleric: *Druid: *Fighter: *Gunslinger: *Hunter: *Inquisitor: *Investigator: *Magus: *Monk: *Oracle: *Paladin: *Ranger: *Rogue: *Shaman: *Skald: *Slayer: *Sorcerer: *Summoner: *Swashbuckler: *Vigilante: *Warpriest: *Witch: *Wizard: